Peach and Strawberry
by yin13147
Summary: AU. A simple love story about how two pained high school teens who had a negative opinion of love starts having feelings for each other. IchiHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach; they belong to Tite Kubo. This is just an AU fanfic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A girl with black hair and brown eyes watched in awe as a guy her age with spiked, orange hair beat up five people with little effort.<p>

"If you have the time to hit on innocent girls, get lost!" He yelled angrily and the gang ran away in fear of his inhuman strength.

"Sorry about that. You should watch out for these streets. There are a lot of guys here just waiting to get their hands on young girls like you." The orange head said, and the raven head nodded as she picked up her bag.

"Thank you for saving me, mister." She thanked, bowing politely as the boy nodded and walked away from her sight. Being careful in where she is going, the girl went back to her home and knocked, a strawberry blonde woman opening the door and letting her in.

"Hello, Rangiku-san." She greeted in a low voice as she removed her shoes on the doorsteps.

"Hello, Momo-chan. Anything new that happened today?" Rangiku asked as she turned on the TV to watch her favorite show. "I met a guy." Momo answered, remembering that sunset hair that flowed beautifully with the breeze.

"What? Is he cool? Good-looking? Hot? Come on tell me all the details!" Rangiku was so worked up that Momo could not stop chuckling at this.

"He saved me from those thugs who were trying to take advantage of me. Though I did not get his name or anything. Maybe that will be the last time I'll see him." Was her answer before going upstairs and dressing into her home clothes.

She was a little choked up for tomorrow which was will be her first day in her new school: Karakura High. She moved from another place after the _incident_ and lived with her friend Rangiku who treated her like family and she was hoping to get a fresh start in the small but comfortable town.

Her past was horrible: her mom was actually a whore who kept on cheating on her dad by getting it off with countless men that she'd ran into. But at the same time, her dad was also hitting off with chicks that he'd encounter in bars.

When each other were discovered they argued for so many days until they decided to divorce. But right after the divorce they argued again and in the end they killed each other right in front of their daughter's eyes.

It was an emotional trauma to Momo; causing her to be afraid to fall in love because she fears it might just end the same way that it ended with her deceased parents.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Ichigo said as he took off his shoes and entered, just in time to dodge a powerful kick from his dad. Out of irritation he kicked the old man on the groin before the latter could land a punch on his face.<p>

"I'm surprised, Ichigo. you have improved very well in your skills. But you forgot about the rules: you must be at home before seven in the evening!" He almost hit Ichigo's stomach though Ichigo countered it with a lot of force.

"What the hell, Dad? Are you trying to kill your own son after he saved a girl from those assholes?" Ichigo shouted out of irritation, kicking and punching his dad again and again as they kept on fighting.

Karin sighed that they always fight everyday, though it was the one time where they are the closest so it was okay. "Guys, stop fighting! Dinner is ready!" Yuzu yelled and after a minute they stopped, going to the dining room where they eat all of the food that Yuzu cooked. When they had enough, Isshin and Karin left the dining room and Ichigo helped Yuzu in washing the dishes.

"Onii-chan, tomorrow's the start of your junior year right?" Ichigo nodded. "What do you think it will be like?" She asked from the feeling of curiosity. "People have their own of opinions, Yuzu. You will experience high-school soon. Just be patient." He said softly and Yuzu smiled in return.

They continued washing without saying any more to each other and when they were done, Ichigo washed himself and went to bed early, removing his zipper jacket which revealed his bare, muscular, smooth arms.

He fell down on his bed and rested his head on his hands that were spread wide, and he looked at the ceiling. he remembered about _a year ago_ which made him frown deeply and changed his view on love. His ex-girlfriend Orihime cheated on him with a guy named Ulquiorra or something that sounds like that; then broke up with him a few days later.

It was heartbreaking as he thought that he and Orihime were going to be together. But, it actually was not going to end that way judging from what already happened. Sighing that he thought about that again, he muttered that he learned from his mistakes and will never fall in love with anyone again.

He let himself succumb to slumber, as his chestnut brown eyes slowly closed and his body went limp to rest.

* * *

><p>The school was full of students again after almost three months of summer vacation. Freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors were walking around the school halls, some were transferees but most of the population in school were students who studied there since their first year in high school.<p>

Ichigo was walking down the hall where his new room is located. From almost nowhere, a wild brunette jumped up and loudly greeted Ichigo, though he got kicked in the face in return without remorse.

"Yo." Ichigo greeted in his cool tone, and was searching the correct number of his room.

"3-1... 3-1... Oh, here it is." Sliding the door open he saw the room half-full, and he sat on the chair that was next to a window so he could look at the view outside.

Pressing his wrist against his cheek, he heard a female voice speak to him. "Hey, I know you. You're the one who saved me yesterday." Raising an eyebrow, he turned to his right and saw that the voice came from the girl sitting next to him. She had black hair with a purple or sometimes brown hue that flowed down to the middle of her back, and her eyes were chocolate brown.

"Were you that girl I saved yesterday?" He asked and the girl nodded. She held out her hand to him.

"So we're actually classmates, that's nice. Hello, I'm Momo Hinamori." Ichigo smiled only just a little as he took her hand and shook it. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll update this story everyday. I hope the story was not bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach; they belong to Tite Kubo. **This is just an AU fanfic.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When it was lunchtime, everyone in class 3-1 headed for the canteen; everyone but Ichigo and Momo who preferred eating in the classroom; it was not against the rules anyway.<p>

Ichigo took out a bottle of energy drink and a hotdog sandwich made by his sister, and he munched on it with delight. Momo took out her homemade bentou and gave grace to the food before eating it.

"So do you find this class to be okay?" Ichigo asked, trying to start a conversation with the new girl. Momo gulped in what she was chewing before she gave the orange head her answer, "I don't find the class to be bad, and the teacher is pretty nice. Well all in all, everything is okay. How about you?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "I believe that it is just like the old years. Differences: new classmates and teacher but other than that, I think it is all just the same. Same noise, same this and that, same break-up from a girl who cheated on me... !" Ichigo gasped at what just slipped past his tongue.

Momo widened her eyes when she heard what he said too. "A girl cheated on you?" She repeated, Ichigo just gave a dismissing wave, "Forget it. Let's just go eat until the bell rings again." Momo wanted to know but she didn't want to hurt the berry about it so she continued eating her lunch without having to say another word to him.

_I'm sorry, Ichigo. You really are a nice guy but I love Ulquiorra and I hope that you don't take this too personally. He makes me feel things that I never felt with you and I want to be with him. Don't worry there are girls out there who you are better with. Goodbye._

Ichigo got mad that he pounded his fist on his chair, causing the drink to almost fall. Good thing Momo caught the bottle in time.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo apologized and Momo said that it was okay, giving the plastic container to him. He thanked her and took it, finishing the remaining liquid.

Momo could not help but look at the orange head, as he seemed to have a past that he didn't want to mention.

When class was already over, the students walked out the classroom and went for the doors that led to outside the school. Ichigo almost left the classroom though saw that Momo was still on her seat, looking out the window and seeming kind of worried about something.

Somehow, since Orihime broke up with him he never showed concern for any girl but this one was different.

"Hey, Hinamori. Is anything wrong?" He asked going close to her. Momo turned to him, chocolate meeting hazel for a second before looking down on her lap.

"I'm just not sure. I'm afraid about going home alone now, since what happened yesterday. I fear that people might gang up on me again." Ichigo understood her. "If you want, I could walk you to your home if you mind." Momo blushed a little at this.

"Is it alright with you? My house is kind of far from here and you might go home late." She said out of worry. "Don't think about it. I'm always late for dinner in my house. So this is okay." Momo was a little quiet for a moment.

"Okay, if that is what you want. I could use a little help in directions too, 'cause I get lost sometimes."

* * *

><p>"So you actually just moved here to Karakura Town." Ichigo said. "Yeah, about two months ago." She said, not wanting to explain that it was because of what her parents did. "You know, this may seem like a problem-free street though you should watch out when the evening comes."<p>

"Thanks for the tips. I was glad that you were there to save me yesterday. Oh, here is my house." Momo stopped in front of a one-story house that was big enough for three people.

"Is it okay if you come in? It's the best I could do to thank you." Ichigo agreed and entered, dropping of his converse on the doorstep. When he noticed a pair of designer sandals, he got curious.

"You live with someone?" Momo nodded, though Rangiku wasn't home yet. Momo went for the kitchen to prepare tea. Ichigo just stayed in the living room, noticing that it was spotless and all clean. She was actually very good in household chores, he thought.

Seeing the remote control next to him, he pressed the button 'On' and the TV went on, showing right on time his favorite show. Momo was in the living room again, holding a tray with a teapot and two cups filled with hot tea.

Ichigo took a cup and blew it a little before sipping it, surprised to how good it tasted. "Does it taste bad?"

"No, I actually love this taste. It is really nice." Ichigo said with honesty and Momo was surprised to how direct he was, that her cheeks became pink. She was shy, Ichigo thought.

"Oh, you like this show? I like it too. And I always love the ending song, it's really sweet." Momo commented. "I'm surprised, only a few like this show though. Many said that it was boring, though they just didn't look deep into the story. I'm glad that this is a favorite of yours though." Momo continued, smiling towards Ichigo.

They talked to each other as they watched the show and drank tea. Momo laughed at the jokes that Ichigo would bring up, and the latter would smile at her opinion of many things.

Ichigo appreciates the type of person she is, though it didn't mean that he trusts her that easy, as he thinks that she might be like Orihime even just the bit. Momo found the orange head to be nice and unique, though was a little afraid of him because she started to like him a little, and she fears that it will grow big then they'll get into a relationship then they'll end up like their parents.

If Ichigo knew this, he would understand her very well since something like that is traumatizing.

"Oh, it's kind of late. I should get home." Ichigo said, taking his school bag and hurrying outside the door, waving goodbye to Momo. The peach waved goodbye, feeling her heart fluttering like a butterfly's wings.

She was always distant with boys as she always had difficulty in interacting with the opposite sex, and Ichigo was the first who she was able to get along with well. Sighing, she just went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was walking down the street, looking around to make sure that there were no punks around waiting to beat him up. Good thing there weren't, and he remembered Momo.<p>

Since what happened he never talked to women that much, until when Momo came. Though he was still cautious, not wanting to be betrayed or hurt again. Sighing, he went back home and dodged all of his father's blows, ate dinner and went upstairs to sleep.

When both the peach and the strawberry fell asleep, the last thing on their mind before they started dreaming about weird things, were each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the length. But I'll make sure the story stays good. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach; they belong to Tite Kubo. **This is just an AU fanfic.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do with this calculus problem. It's so hard." Momo pouted, erasing and rewriting her answers again and again. Ichigo saw this and decided to help her, grabbing his pencil and his math notebook.<p>

"Is it okay if I could help you there?" Momo blushed when she heard Ichigo's voice, hearing the creaking sound of the chair moving closer to hers. "It's okay with me."

Ichigo did not mind her hesitating and just helped her, pointing out what she did wrong and telling her what to do to be able to get the problems and solve it.

Momo was surprised to how smart he was, as she heard rumors from other students that despite his orange hair and how he gets into fights daily he is still one of the top 10 students of the school and possibly, the prefecture.

When he was finished in tutoring her, Momo gasped that all of her answers that were once incorrect were correct.

"You saved me there, Ichigo-san. Thanks a lot." Momo thanked, sighing and closing her notebook.

"It's alright. If ever you have problems just ask me what you need to know. The subjects are pretty easy to me." Ichigo said, not trying to be boastful, he was just being helpful to his friend.

Ichigo scooted his chair back and read his chemistry book out of boredom. Momo felt her chest beating like a hummingbird's wing whenever Ichigo was close to her.

She didn't get why, and he was just a good friend of hers; the only boy who is his friend. He was nice, hardworking, serious in pursuing his goals, protective of those important, wild but not mean; she admired everything of his personality. And that orange hair was so dazzling, that blended well with the orange afternoon sky. Those tea-colored eyes shone whenever light hit it.

Because of that, it could be possible that she LIKES him?

NO! She shook her head in denial, scratching her head in confusion. Ichigo and the others were looking at her weird actions, and Momo saw this.

"Hahaha." Momo laughed for them to ignore her, her voice cracking from the awkward feeling. Even if she liked Ichigo, she was afraid to get into a relationship with him; thinking about what happened with her parents it left a deep hole in her heart that she was afraid of falling in love.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hinamori. You're friends with that Ichigo?" A girl shorter than Momo asked, elbowing her on the arm.<p>

She turned and saw Rukia, the rumored 'bunny girl' who always has a bunny plushie with her that she calls Chappy and always draws stuff that includes bunnies.

"Yeah, we just became friends since the first day of school. Well we're not that close friends but we get along just fine." Momo answered, closing her locker. "Wow, for two months you're friends with him. So it is true." Momo was a little confused to what the bunny girl meant. "Excuse me?"

Rukia sighed. "So you didn't know. Well actually before, Ichigo had a girlfriend and they had been going out for a year and half, then the girl cheated on him and dumped him for another guy. Since then Ichigo was very distant towards us girls and rarely talks to them, actually he never tries befriending any girl. You were the first to get close to him. And there is more. When he was a kid, he lost his mom to some psycho killer and because of that he only talked to a few people, but then became none after Inoue. You are lucky to be able to approach him."

Brown eyes went wide like saucers, and realized now why Ichigo never talked to other girls but her.

But why was she the only one who he talked to? Was it because he trusted her? Was it because she was the only one who was nice enough to approach him? Or was it because he likes her?

"Hinamori, you looked spaced out." Rukia's voice brought her back to reality, and Momo shook her head to clear her mind.

"Sorry, I have to get going." She excused, closing her bag and walking away, leaving Rukia a little confused to her sudden change of emotion.

Now she knew why he was one who never talks to girls. It was because of an unfaithful girl who betrayed him and left him, and the traumatic death of his mother. She entered her classroom to talk to him, and Ichigo wasn't there.

She got curious, as he wasn't one who'd miss his classes. "Hey, Ishida-san. Where is Ichigo-san?" Momo asked, poking a raven-haired male wearing rectangular glasses.

"Oh, he is out training basketball. He is one of the sport stars of this school, so when needed he is excused. Don't worry, he is smart enough." Uryuu answered, and Momo bowed as a thank you.

She quickly walked outside, going to the gym. Opening the large doors, she saw Ichigo practicing alone.

He was making sure that his shots were precise, being able to shoot three-point shots perfectly without missing one. When he practiced five-hundred shots, he moved to doing bank shots.

Momo gazed at nothing but Ichigo, his lower arms shown. They were bare, muscular, covered in sweat, and the tan color was perfect. She could also look at his legs, they were very long and muscular as well. Ichigo stopped shooting after seeing her. "Hi, Hinamori-san. What are you doing here?" Momo stepped inside while closing the gym doors.

"I was just walking by since it's still break time, and I got curious so I went here and I saw you." Momo answered him, grabbing a ball that was rolling towards her feet. She tried shooting it towards the basket though it missed and Ichigo caught the ball.

"To be honest, I am horrible in sports. I cannot score a goal or hit a baseball, I can't even shoot that ball down the basket, and I am a slow runner."

Ichigo made an almost absent smile and tossed the ball to her.

"If you want I can teach you how to score a basket." Momo blushed light pink as she nodded, walking closer to Ichigo.

The strawberry carried her to the spot which he believed is the best for her to shoot, then saw how she was holding the ball. "You're holding the ball too tight."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Loosen it a little. One hand is for holding, the other is for supporting it while throwing it."

"Is that so? Thanks for the advice."

"Now shoot."

"Shoot?"

"Try jumping then shooting. Use your wrists when you'll throw the ball."

Momo was nervous though decided to put her all into this shot.

"This is for Ichigo-san." She whispered as she jumped, loosened her hold of the ball, moved her wrists and let the ball fly towards the basket.

It went in! And she was never able to get it in before. She smiled with great happiness, and blushed a lot more when a hand tousled her long black hair. "Good job." Momo was so flustered and kept on training with him until when the bell rang. She liked this moment with Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach; they belong to Tite Kubo. ****This is just an AU fanfic. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo played soccer with the other teammates for practice, and classes were already over. Momo was just sitting on a bench, looking at him play with vigor.<p>

People would always think that she was Ichigo's new girlfriend, but she says otherwise. They are just friends that walk home together to enjoy each others' company. W ell they are also lab partners by coincidence, and sometimes they are in the same team for PE class.

They'd occasionally eat lunch together, sometimes they'd chat with each other online.

But it's only been two months since they became friends. It's impossible that they'd start a relationship right away, right?

"Goal!" The referee yelled, and Ichigo let out a hand that meant 'We did it!'. Momo smiled that Ichigo's team won the practice match and clapped quietly, not wanting to look like a fan girl and embarrass herself.

Hearing what Rukia told her earlier, she wanted to talk to him about it though she decided to wait for the right time, and now didn't seem to be the right time. Ichigo ran to her, running a towel over his body covered in fine sweat.

Momo felt like she was going to melt from how hot he looked. "So, you want to go home now?" Momo asked, handing him a bottle of energy drink that she bought from the machine standing beside the bench.

"I'll go to the shower room first. Do you want to come along?" Momo nodded while feeling a little nervous and walked with him, receiving a text message fro Rangiku.

_Hi, Hinamori-chan. I have something important to tell you: I won't actually be able to go back home until this weekend so while I'm gone please take care of the house for me. The keys are under the doormat and make sure you connect it to your ID when you get back so that it won't get lost. Thank you!_

Momo just sighed and put back her phone into her pocket, as they were already in front of the shower room. Ichigo entered and Momo just stood outside, waiting for her friend to finish refreshing himself.

Suddenly, she sees a girl's magazine that was lying down on the floor. Curious she picked it up and saw that the cover was SHOUJO LIFE, one of the best-selling girl magazines in Japan.

She opened it, and the first page that she stumbled into was one that had the main topic of girls having major crushes on boys and the signs that show that one has a crush. Her eyes widened as she kept on reading it, curiosity getting the better of her.

_1. Do you like the guy's personality?_  
><em>2. Do you like the way he looks?<em>  
><em>3. Do you feel weird whenever you're around him?<em>  
><em>4. Do you think of him most of the time?<em>  
><em>5. Are you very close with him?<em>

_If all of your answers to these questions are a yes: then you have found your TRUE LOVE! Hurry to him and confess your love before it is too late!_

Momo dropped the magazine and held her chest really tight. To her, all her answers were positive.

Yet she is still afraid, afraid to fall in love. The bond that she shares with Ichigo as friends only was great. It might be destroyed if they get into a relationship because as far as she knows, a couple always argue and disagree with each other.

* * *

><p>Ichigo let the water soak him wet, the cold water licking every inch of his body. He remembered about a while ago, when he and the others were preparing themselves before they started practicing.<p>

His teammate Toshiro approached him and asked him if he is dating Momo, and his answer was obviously no as they are just friends that hang out with each other a lot. Toshiro told him if ever he got the feeling, even just once that he liked her and Ichigo did not answer for a while before lying that he didn't.

He actually felt funny when with her, but he never showed it because as a guy he is good in hiding his emotions when needed.

He liked a lot about her, she was kind, honest, sweet, a little clumsy but hardworking and friendly. But those traits reminded her of Orihime, and he did not want that to happen again: to date a girl who in the end will leave him for another guy.

But maybe, he should give love another try to see that even though Momo is kind of like Orihime, she might not be the lying, devious, cheating girl that THAT woman was.

When he finished showering he dried his hair and his body with a white towel and changed back into his school uniform, finding Momo outside fidgeting and fidgeting like she was confused about something.

"Hey." He called, wondering why was she so hyped. Momo jumped from the shock of his sudden calling and sighed that it was just him, apologizing for her acting weird. "It's okay. There are a people here who act way weirder than what you did." Momo laughed and scratched the back of her head.

They walked home, passing by a street where many people were looking at them, thinking that they were some sort of couple. Ichigo sighed while Momo gripped onto her bag, nervous from the stares. When they already at Momo's house, the latter picked up the keys under the doormat and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for walking me home again, Ichigo-san." Momo bowed to him and almost entered though Ichigo stopped him. She turned and saw him scratching the back of his neck, trying to form some words.

"Hey, Hinamori-san. Is it okay if you could go out with me this weekend?"

The peach started blushing, her face strawberry red. "What?" She wanted to make sure that was real, not just her fantasizing. "I was asking if you could go out with me this weekend." Ichigo said, hiding how embarrassing it was. Momo could not answer for a second, and took his hand, shaking it excitedly.

"Yes! It would be really fun!" She let go of his large hand after thirty shakes, and Ichigo was chuckling to how many times she shook his hand.

Sunday was a day they were anxious for now, and they hope that this won't get messed up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach; they belong to Tite Kubo. **This is just an AU fanfic. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sunday came, and Ichigo was nervous. He hoped that no one would blow this to risk his friendship with Momo. He woke up five minutes before six and took a shower, making sure that he would feel refreshed throughout the day.<p>

When finished he changed into a simple dark red polo, black pants, dark brown shoes and a digital watch. He went downstairs and prepared his own breakfast: a grilled cheese sandwich and a mug of hot milk before brushing his teeth then leaving the house; the time being 7:10.

Meanwhile in another residence Momo was already bathed, she already at her stomach and brushed her teeth though she was still worried about something: what she has to wear.

After thinking and thinking she finally made her choice: a sleeveless light pink shirt with a brown jacket on it, then a short black skirt with knee-high socks and brown leather shoes.

She let her hair loose, and she put a dark red headband on it, which was a gift to her by her mother when she was still a child. And she placed a cute necklace around her neck, which was from her father.

She head down and locked the house, leaving the keys under the doormat since Rangiku will be home later in the afternoon. Before she could take a step outside the lot Ichigo took a step in her lot first.

"Hi, Ichigo-san." Momo greeted and Ichigo greeted her back, and they started walking. But to where? They haven't decided where to go yet on their first date together.

Ichigo quickly made a suggestion, "How about we go to the mall? It's near here." The raven head agreed and they went there, and good thing the place wasn't full yet.

"I would like to go to the movies." Momo said, and the berry led themselves to the cinema, where they bought two tickets.

Ichigo decided to pay for both himself and Momo insisted that she'd pay him back though he declined, not wanting to make her feel bad about herself.

They took their seats and Ichigo left for a while to buy some junk food and soda. The movie had yet to start because of the long trailers and previews and commercials. And Momo was nervous since this was a horror movie, and she wanted to try and test her courage.

Ichigo came back just as the fifth trailer started, and shared with her a paper can of coke and also gave her a strawberry sundae with a hamburger. She thanked him and secretly stuffed some of her money into his pocket, wanting to return the favor.

The movie finally started though with ominous music that Momo almost choked on her soda from the shock.

Even though it was just the introduction scene it was already scary and surprising that Momo bit on the straw real hard and held Ichigo's hand real tight, like she was giving birth and she needed to hold someone's hand because of the pain. Ichigo let her do it, and he remembered about his first date with Orihime.

She was more of a coward than Momo was, that she screamed so loud despite the rules and got both her and Ichigo embarrassed though he persevered through it just for her sake.

Ichigo made a small but warm smile at the peach who was too scared to notice, and she covered her mouth with her free hand.

With his free hand he patted her on the head and drew her close, whispering in a low voice that was so gentle, "Hinamori-san, it's going to be okay. It's just a movie with great effects to make it the horror look real. I'm here so don't worry."

Momo still was shocked though she started calming down, just because of Ichigo's words. For the whole movie she held his hand, thanks to him she became less scared of the movie. Ichigo smiled, happy for her.

When the credits already showed, Ichigo and Momo decided to leave, thinking about where to go next. Ichigo thought that the arcade would be a fun place and they went there.

Momo was curious about the game where there is a hammer and heads of alligators popping out and wanted to play it.

Ichigo smiled and let her, watching her hit the alligator heads whenever they're out and when finished she got the score 738. She beat the previous high score which was 642.

They continued playing games in the arcade, shooting some undead vampires, playing electric hockey, trying to hit with the hammer as strong as possible till the light reaches the top, racing other virtual cars, and the last game that they did not play was the Dance Dance Revolution game.

"Ichigo-san, I'm not sure. I am not that fast in dancing and I never played this game before." Momo was afraid that she'd humiliate herself by messing up badly.

"It's alright. If you want we'll start on the Easy level." Ichigo assured, patting her on the head. People nearby thought they were the perfect boyfriend-girlfriend couple though Ichigo nor Momo noticed them thinking that, as they were only noticing each other.

Momo agreed and told him to start on the Hard level already, and he did, wishing her luck. They picked a pop song that sounded was usually used for dancing parties and Momo quickly got the hang of it.

Many people were looking at them, like they were a couple dancing together in the well-known dancing game. They got high scores and Ichigo was higher that Momo though her score was a little close to his.

Then they went to a small diner where they ordered fries, orange juice and fried chicken breast with a slice of oreo cheesecake for each. They ate and talked to each other about a lot of things in the diner, and they were again the center of attention, people staring at them like they were today's headline.

Having enough, they finished off their food, bought ice cream, left the mall and started going home.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" She asked, licking her vanilla ice cream. Ichigo just nodded while eating his double dutch ice cream.

Right when they finished their desert it started pouring really hard, and they didn't have an umbrella with them because it said on the weather channel that it would be perfectly sunny today.

Since Momo's house was nearer they ran there as fast as they could, exhaling from running while being drenched by the tears of the sky at the same time.

"Rangiku-san is not yet home, huh?" Momo panted, unlocking the door. They both went outside and Ichigo tried turning on the lights, though there was a blackout. Since there is a blackout and a heavy rain outside, they are stuck together for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be about the whole time they spent together while there was still no light and the heavy weather. I hope you review and sorry if I'm horrible in writing how they dated; I never have been on a date before.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach; they belong to Tite Kubo. ****This is just an AU fanfic. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow. This is a rather unfortunate moment. And you're alone in the house, with Ichigo-san! What should I do? Oh no, I am feeling more and more tense by the moment.<em>" Momo thought all the while trying to walk towards the living room to get the flashlight without tripping or stumbling.

Ichigo had sharp eyes that can see a little light in the darkness so he helped her by holding her hand and arm, supporting her in walking.

"_Okay, Momo Hinamori. Calm down, you're just too hyped up. This doesn't mean anything. He's only helping you on your way to the living room. So don't act all weird and clumsy. Calm down, calm down, breathe slowly._"

Momo smiled bitterly at herself feeling this weird, and started feeling calmer just only a little when Ichigo let go of her, putting her down on the couch as he looked for the flashlight himself.

"Well, what can I do? The fact that I'm always feeling funny when I'm with him verifies the fact that I have a sort of a crush of him. Sort of a crush? Huh, what am I doing?" Momo chuckled at herself, then screamed the next second when Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of her with the flashlight directed on his face, making him look like a scary ghost.

"Got you, Hinamori-san!" Ichigo laughed at the reaction that he got and didn't mind the punches he got from her, understanding that she was frightened to death.

"Please don't do that again. You reminded me of the movie that we just watched." She said, holding her chest as she tried to catch her breath

. "Okay, okay. I just wanted to pull a small prank on you, and the result was big." Ichigo teased, Momo lightly smacking him on the arm.

Ichigo saw two small cups on the coffee table, and a thermos standing next to it full of warm, creamed milk when he trying to point the flashlight to the kitchen. "I put that there for Rangiku when she was going to go home. And she isn't home yet." Momo explained and began to cough, shivering at the same time. She was starting to have a cold, and Ichigo felt worried.

Ichigo quickly poured warm milk for her and she drank it, feeling cold and hot at the same time. Ichigo put her into a lying position on the couch, and asked her if she has any medical supplies with her.

She shook her head, and Ichigo decided to take matters into his hands to treat her cold.

He searched for a towel, then went for the kitchen where he filled a large bowl with lukewarm water, and soaked the towel wet. He squeezed it and went back to the living room, one hand holding the bowl with the towel and the other with the flashlight.

Dabbing the wet cloth on her forehead and neck, he felt her temperature getting higher.

"Hinamori-san, is it okay if I can take off your shirt? I have to wash your whole body." Momo agreed and let him do it despite how embarrassing it was, to show him her body.

Ichigo gently pulled the shirt off her body, Momo lifting up her arms for support. He let the cloth wet her torso, and now he had to bathe her lower body.

**(A/N: She is not naked she is still wearing her underwear. Don't get the wrong idea that she is naked.)**

Momo blushed like a tomato when Ichigo removed her shoes and socks, her legs becoming wet from the cloth. Good thing what Ichigo did lowered the temperature a bit, but the fever did not disappear.

To make her feel warmer, he removed his own shirt and wrapped it around her, as the dark color of his shirt will absorb the heat. Momo couldn't look at anything but Ichigo's body, that makes her feel like she is getting massive nosebleeds.

Ichigo asked her next where the candles were, she pointed at below the coffee table. He took two sticks and lighted them with a match, and Momo thought like he was setting the mood even though he wasn't.

He set the cloth and the bowl with water aside, and gave her another cup of milk. She drank it and out of carelessness, she spilled the milk on Ichigo's torso, and some of the liquid also landed on her.

"Oh sorry about that." Momo apologized, trying to wipe away the milk on his body with her own shirt.

Ichigo was also wiping the milk off her body with his hands, and they stopped moving when their hands started caressing each others' chests.

Pink and red painted her cheeks as her face was very close to Ichigo's. She didn't notice the slight pink that painted his cheeks.

"Ichigo-san, I've been feeling this for a while but I had a crush on you since we met, and now I find myself in love with you." Momo said abruptly, and Ichigo gasped. From the shock on his face, Momo just realized what she just said in front of Ichigo.

"What? Ah.. no... I meant..." She tries talking her way out of it, though it was no use.

Instead of a slap which she was expecting, she got a kiss instead, a deep one at that. Ichigo cupped her cheeks with his hands and gently pushed her to the edge of the couch so that she was leaning her back on something.

Momo was shocked, though she gave in later and embraced his neck with her arms, her hands feeling the firmness of his back.

She felt something hot and wet licking her lips and she widened her mouth, and let the organ taste her. She tasted him too, and by his name he tasted like strawberries and they were so sweet.

As Ichigo explored her cavern, he noticed her taste, which was peaches and also apples. He loved the fruity taste, not knowing he tasted fruity as well.

They broke the kiss after what was like forever and they gasped from the need of oxygen. Just as they almost kissed each other again, white light filled the room; meaning there was electricity again.

They laughed a little at this, and Ichigo kissed Momo again as he embraced her. When they let go of each other, Momo pushed Ichigo back a little and was blushing so hard. She held his hand and caressed his cheek, "Ichigo-san, I won't leave you no matter what. I won't every betray you or leave you, and no matter what happens I'll always be with you and I love you so much. I never talked much to your gender since before until now." It was cheesy, she knew but she was at least being honest with herself.

Ichigo kissed her on the cheek and whispered to her ear, "I... love you too, Momo." This was the first time he called her by her name and she was touched, and they kissed for the third time, wrapping their arms around each other; wanting the moment to last forever despite the cruelty of reality.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach; they belong to Tite Kubo. ****This is just an AU fanfic. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow's the prom night, class. Make sure you dress nice and look nice, and the guys, please be gentle with the ladies tomorrow evening since you're going to be gentlemen. And I hope you all have fun at the event." Nanao, the teacher of class 3-1 said to her students, and they all were a little tense for the event; all but Ichigo.<p>

He was never interested in parties or anything like that. And he never joined the previous proms that were held in the school, but this time he decided to attend for Momo's sake.

Since their first date together they started going out and they had fun together. Ichigo felt better and wasn't that much distant to the girls anymore but it doesn't mean that he is all chatty with them.

He talks to them only sometimes. Momo also felt the barriers in her heart disappearing, and wasn't afraid of loving anymore.

Later, Momo ran back home without Ichigo walking her there, and she quickly entered the house as she excitedly greeted Rangiku a good afternoon. She panted from all the running and grabbed her friend by the arms, her face looking desperate.

"Rangiku-san, I need your help here." Momo breathed loudly, and the strawberry blonde raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" Rangiku showed an ebony silk dress in front of Momo, who was thinking of her opinion.<p>

"Black is not my color, and I'll look evil in that dress. I want the one that Ichigo will love." She answered and Rangiku hanged the dress back in the cabinet, taking out the next dress.

"Okay then this one." The dress this time was so red, and it was sleeveless and shows a girl's chest, making them look good. Momo shook her head. "Too spicy red. I don't want to look like a temptress and seduce all the guys." Rangiku laughed and showed her the next dress, which is a cobalt blue dress that reached up to the ankles.

"What about this?" Momo was taken in by the dress. "I love that, but let's see about the others. Let's just put that on the bed for now." Rangiku agreed and tossed it on the bed, removing the other dresses that had yet to be judged by the girl going to the prom tomorrow. "Okay, I have this pink dress."

"Put that with the blue one." Momo requested, fidgeting out of nervousness.

"Hmm, this turquoise one suits you too." Rangiku said, looking at the teal dress that was shining like emerald gems.

"That too." After giving their opinions and handing out dresses, there were only five dresses left on the bed, waiting to be chosen by Momo.

"Well, that's all the prom dresses I have for you to wear, and your choices are either the pink, the white, the brown, the blue or the green one." Momo had to choose, and she was thinking carefully.

The pink dress would make her look cute and cheerful, the white one would make her look fresh and angelic, the brown one makes her look simple but pretty, the blue makes her look cool and elegant and the green one makes her look nice and balanced. It was hard to choose one as she liked them all.

After a long while which Rangiku waited patiently for, Momo made her decision.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Tomorrow's the big night! Let's go buy you a suit for your girlfriend so that you'd look perfect in her eyes." Isshin exclaimed excitedly for his son, and Ichigo just rolled his eyes as he sat on the car and they started going to the dress shop. Ichigo entered as his father stormed in like an idiot.<p>

Only when the old man entered he became serious and mature again, and this made Ichigo sigh to how fast Isshin could change his mood.

After a long time of fitting and looking at the mirror, the orange head held out a certain tuxedo in front of his father, pairing it with black shoes that were shiny and lovely to look at. Isshin agreed and took it, paying the price which was a lot of yen.

They went back home and Ichigo wore it, looking at it in the mirror.

He looked at a tiny box lying down on the bed, and what was inside was very expensive though luckily there was a sale a month changed back to his normal clothes and looked at the box, fiddling with it. Ichigo put it inside the drawer and fell asleep, thinking and dreaming of Momo.

* * *

><p>At five in the late afternoon everyone was in school, wearing the best clothes they have at home. They were all in the large auditorium, the teachers and students chatting with each other. There was lots of food, and lots of punch. And the whole place was full of lights.<p>

Ichigo was sitting on a chair, holding the box in his hand while quietly saying a lot of words repeatedly and making them better the next time he says it; like he was reciting.

He wanted it to be perfect, no mistakes made on this.

He stopped talking when he saw the most beautiful woman among all of the girls of Karakura High, she was wearing a light blue dress which she made all by herself within an hour.

She couldn't choose between the white and the dark blue dress so she decided to make a dress with the two colors combined. The dress was sparkling under the white lights, and her hair was very beautiful. It was glossy and layered. And the make up on her was simple though it made her look ten times more beautiful than she was before.

Ichigo hid the box in his pocket and approached her as she approached him too. Momo gasped when she saw what her boyfriend looked like.

He was wearing a tuxedo that made him look a hundred times more handsome, and it gave him a cooler, more confident and smoother look. The shoes were great too, and the hair was silkier than before. He looked incredibly divine.

Now with them together, the real prom was just about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Okay, after the next chapter which is about the prom I will end this story and start with an sequel entitled Peaches and Strawberries, but I am still busy with my other stories. Thank you Nightkill for being loyal to this story from the beginning.**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach; they belong to Tite Kubo. ****This is just an AU fanfic. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Music was filling the whole place, and everyone was dancing with either their best friends, their girlfriends or boyfriends. Ichigo was holding Momo by the waist and shoulder, slowly moving his feat like he was following the beat of the song currently playing.<p>

Momo buried her head in Ichigo's chest, happy that they're dancing. The band was a very good one, they were in sync with each other and the music was original and unique, lovely to the ears.

"Ichigo, this is nice, right? That we are together." She mumbled and Ichigo smiled, resting his head on hers. Momo did not notice this, though Ichigo was liked by a lot of girls in school and they were looking at her with mad jealousy.

She was even liked by a couple of guys who found her to be cute and sweet, and they had envy in their eyes and they were glaring at Ichigo.

Then a new song started, and this one was a little more upbeat so that the dance could be groovier. Ichigo smiled and everyone started making different dance moves; they were twirling, tumbling, spinning, being carried around by the male partners.

Ichigo took Momo's hand and twirled her around, then carried her and they both twirled around Momo's dress flowing from the wind force of the circling motion.

Ichigo put her down and they swayed their hips to the rhythm, snapping fingers like they were playing along with the music. After a lot of minutes another one was played, and this one was the best as it was like it was truly meant for a prom, though the one thing that the people were missing are elegant masks as the song's name was Masquerade.

The party's fun level might have just blown it's top from this song. Ichigo loved it even though it was more meant for girls, and Momo enjoyed it. Everyone danced way better than before, the moves wild or elegant or graceful. Now this is what they called a prom dance.

When it was over, everyone decided to take a break and have fun chatting, drinking and eating for a while before they go dance to the beat again. Ichigo gently dragged Momo to the balcony where there was no one else, and they could get a good view of all the shining stars on the dark blue/black sky.

Momo held Ichigo's hand as they looked at the view, the stars forming lots of figures that the couple could imagine.

"Ichigo, you have something to tell me? Since I arrived here you didn't talk that much to me and there is something a little odd about you." Momo said to her boyfriend, dense about his plan to propose to her.

However before Ichigo could say something, Momo pointed at the sky and saw a shooting star. She crossed her fingers and closed her eyes, making a wish.

Ichigo also made a wish, though he didn't make any hand gesture. He just wished it by closing his eyes and thinking of what he wished for. Soon after he took Momo in for a sweet kiss and Momo returned the kiss, embracing him lovingly.

"Momo, as you know I love you and I trust you, that you won't betray me. I won't betray you and never hurt you and now I..." He gulped down a sigh of nervousness as he knelt down and took out the box.

Momo covered her mouth when he opened the box, inside being a ring with a beautiful diamond on it.

Crystal clear liquid started to form in Momo's eyes as Ichigo said the next words that touched her whole, "Momo Hinamori, will you marry me?" Ichigo bit his lower lip as he felt awkward about what her answer would be, and what he got was a deep kiss.

She was crying, from happiness and hugged him tightly. "Yes, I'll marry you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Was her answer. She was crying some more tears out of happiness and he kissed her again, fitting the ring into her hand; it fit perfectly.

They kissed each other again and they spent the whole break together, dancing under the skies where the skies were shining brighter than before.

Back on the dance floor, this time a mellow melody was being played and the lyrics was full of romance in it that Momo cried again from all the joy she felt, and both listened to the whole song, the words that will be forever engraved in their hearts, the song romantic yet with a hint of tragedy in it.

When the prom was over, Ichigo carried Momo in her house and they circled around again while kissing. They went up to her bedroom and Ichigo slowly undressed his now fiancee, letting the dress slide off her body.

Momo did the same thing and removed his suit, his tie and loosened the belt for Ichigo to take off his pants.

They were both excited about doing this, and they gave romantic and passionate kisses to each other on the lips or the cheeks again and again, as they love each other that much.

Ichigo was on top of Momo and whispered to her, "I love you." Momo said the same thing to him and they kissed again, leading to a moment that was unforgettable and magical.

* * *

><p>When it was graduation, everyone was wearing black robes and mortarboards. Momo was standing beside Ichigo, who has a lot of medals hanging on his neck. He was the valedictorian and she was very proud of him, along with his family.<p>

When he was called to make his graduation speech, he went up the stage and held a diploma in his hand, testing the microphone before starting to talk.

"Okay. As all of you know, we are going to start a new life in college, trying to take a step closer into achieving our goals or dreams. Well, I learned this immortal line from someone very important to me: 'No one can do everything, but anyone can do anything. Despite the hardships of life, they are what keeps us going.' Just because that I am an honor student doesn't mean that I am the one who'll become the best or I'm the one superior to you. To all of you I say this, no matter who you are; whatever kind of people you are you can do what you like and no one can stop you. I learned all of this from my experiences, and I hope you learn from your experiences too and become great in what you want to do. That's all."

As he walked down, he got several loud cheers, everyone was standing up from their chairs and applauding, some were whooping and cheering as their voices became hoarse.

His father was crying like an idiot and he just sighed, his sisters were deeply touched by his words. Momo ran to him and hugged him, kissing him as well. Everyone threw their hats up in the air, shouts bringing the place to life.

* * *

><p>"Okay, how do I look?" Ichigo asked his friend Uryuu who was responsible for making the suittux he was wearing right now.

"You look magnificent. I'm sure that Hinamori-san would really melt when she sees you wearing that. And were the dresses that I made for your sisters okay?" Ichigo agreed through a nod and fixed his tie, and fixed his hair. His shoes were glossing, his suit was very clean without a single stain on it.

Ichigo sighed and rested his hands on a table, like he was losing his breath.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Uryuu asked, showing concern. "I'm just a little shaken up. I should be fine, I should be fine..." By the shaking he showed Uryuu sighed, and assured him that it would go well. They waited six years for this and it won't get spoiled by anyone. Ichigo thanked him and left, readying himself.

Meanwhile, Momo was already dressed. Something old was the necklace her father gave her, something borrowed were the sandals that belonged to Rangiku, something new was the wedding dress and something blue was the ribbon tying her hair like a headband. And there was a bouquet on the table, full of many types of flowers.

She was nervous, about being married and was sweating profusely. Rangiku gave her a towel to wipe it off and patted her on the back, assuring her the same way Uryuu assured Ichigo.

Momo thanked her and put on her veil and fixed her make up, leaving so that the ceremony would start. She walked down the aisle of the church, and there was a large crowd.

Most of them were old high school and college buddies, and some were old neighbors or friends. Some were family too. Ichigo looked at her from afar and thought that she was so beautiful, like a beautiful angel. Momo looked at him from afar and was enchanted by his appearance, like he was her prince and knight in shining armor.

When Momo was finally beside Ichigo after the long walk, the ceremony began with the words

"We are gathered here today..." There were songs and this and that, and it finally came to the part where the groom and bride had to say their vows.

Ichigo began first, and said a long speech that was all stored in his head and not in a piece of paper. "Momo, before I met you I lost all hope in falling in love again. I was thankful that we met when I saved you, and I was surprised when we were actually classmates on the next day. And as time passed by, I realized I was falling in love with you and I don't regret this day. I love you, Momo Hinamori. I'll love you even if the world comes to an end."

Momo smiled as tears of joy flowed out of her. Now it was her turn to give her vows. "Ichigo, as you know I was afraid to love because of certain experiences, and when I encountered you I was starting to change my view on love. I am glad that I love you even up to now and I am happy that we are getting married; so happy that I might die from that happiness. I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki, no matter what trials await us."

Yuzu cried from the speech along with Isshin, and Karin for the first time showed a lot of her emotions for her brother.

After fitting the beautiful rings in their fingers with the words 'Eternal Love' carved on it the priest declared, "You may now kiss the bride." Ichigo looked at his now wife's face for a while and took those cherry lips to seal the marriage and everyone clapped, touched.

Soon after the wedding party Ichigo carried Momo to their hotel room and slowly removed each others' clothes while kissing and flirting, marking their love for each other one more time.

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant?" Momo repeated what Ichigo told her, as she started throwing up again. "Yeah. Well I guess we forgot to use protection if you didn't want to have a child..." Momo stopped him from saying anymore by placing a finger on his mouth.<p>

"No. I am actually very happy that we are having a child. I just didn't expect it that I'd be pregnant right now, it was just unexpected."

Ichigo smiled and just watched as she continued her morning sickness. Now he is a registered doctor and she stays home, doing the housework which she greatly appreciates. She actually makes her own money by selling dresses which she made from scratch.

Their new house was great, and a few months later they were in the hospital for a sonogram. The baby is a boy and they were excited. For a month they were thinking about what names should they give the child, and at the end of the month they decided that it would be Ryuko.

When it was the ninth month of the pregnancy, Momo dropped her broom and fell down on the couch, breathing hard. Ichigo ran to her and quickly knew that the baby was coming, so he carried her to the bed and he got a couple of medical stuff necessary for the delivery.

After a few preparations he spread her legs wide and told her to push. After several screaming and blood, Ichigo held her hand and kissed her, telling her to push until the baby comes out.

Momo agreed and exerted herself until Ichigo got the baby out of her body. He cut off the umbilical cord, washed the baby, wrapped him in a clean towel and presented it to her.

"Oh, Ichigo. He is so cute and tiny." They looked at their newborn child with a lot of love in their eyes. The baby has black hair and orange eyes. They smiled at the little miracle and named him Ryuko. Ryuko Kurosaki. It sounded nice and had a nice ring to it. Ichigo and Momo spent the rest of the day with each other, and their lovely gift from God.

From all these events it seems like they are now problem-free and are happy together. But there is still one problem up ahead, the ultimate test to prove their love.

**_To be continued..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Now as I said in the previous chapter I'll make the sequel Peaches and Strawberries then publish it within a while after I finish the other stories. I hope this story wasn't half-bad and please give me your reviews! Until next time!**


	9. Extra: Sweet Fruit

**A/N: This is no more than a oneshot of thirty sentences about Ichigo and Momo's life together. It's an unannounced gift for Dark Little World. **

* * *

><p>1. Fate<p>

The first time they met, it seemed almost as if it was fated that they thanked destiny for the both of them to meet when they fell in love.

2. Dye

There was a time when they started dating that Ichigo tried to dye his hair black to avoid attention, but instead it attracted even more attention much to Momo's amusement.

3. Scare

Momo would never stop being scared of horror movies, but it was worth it as Ichigo would always comfort her whenever she was frightened.

4. Kiss

One on the forehead gave her the tickles, one on the cheek makes her blush, but one on the lips makes her feel like she is in the highest heaven there is.

5. Act

Ichigo was chosen for Romeo and Momo for Juliet in the school play, and both did such a job that all students and teachers cried their hearts out.

6. Dress

For fun, both agreed to cosplay as an anime character and Ichigo wore a space elite outfit while Momo wore a tough commoner girl outfit.

7. Night

In a Halloween party, Ichigo appeared as a vampire with a nun named Momo and both kissed under the full moon, saying such original and romantic lines never said in a love novel.

8. Walk

Unable to walk properly because of a sprained ankle, Ichigo let her ride on his shoulders like a child and shamelessly walked the road with many people at him as they laughed and smiled with joy.

9. Life

Momo loves Ichigo so much, that a life without him is now impossible.

10. Envy

Secretly, many girls were jealous at Momo for being able to to talk to Ichigo so casually for he was liked by many girls in their school.

11. Embarrassed

The night after their first time, both were so embarrassed that they awkwardly said nothing to each other for the whole day.

12. Vows

It was such a coincidence that when they were writing their vows for the wedding, both wrote their vows so long that both decided to read only the first paragraph.

13. Drop

The year before they got married, Rangiku announced to the pair that she herself is engaged to someone named Gin and the news literally made Momo's jaw drop.

14. Pout

Ichigo adores the way Momo pouts her cheeks.

15. Peaceful

Though he would show the face of a punk when he's awake, Momo is very aware that his sleeping face is as peaceful as a child's.

16. Doll

Momo is as beautiful and flawless as a priceless doll, Ichigo is the only one who thinks it that way as the others find her plain.

17. Dance

When both were alone in their classroom, both immediately held each others' hands and started to dance wildly but immediately stopped when they heard the door open a few minutes later.

18. Not

Unlike the other boyfriends, Ichigo is not possessive as he didn't feel jealous at all when an old friend of his kissed her hand as a greeting.

19. Insomnia

Both never felt like they lacked any sleep though it was hard to take care of Ryuko every night.

20. Voice

For the first time, he heard her sing while tending to her lilies and to him, her voice is more angelic than any other diva's voice.

21. Wedding

Since Ichigo proposed, Momo always dreamed about the best weddings possible that she would have, and when the real wedding came, it was better than any wedding she had ever dreamed of.

22. Rabbit

When Momo visited Rukia, she saw that her friend has ten white bunnies that strangely resembled Chappy.

23. Crybaby

Ichigo told his family about the proposal news, and in a second Isshin and Yuzu hugged him and started to cry like a baby while Karin did her best to hide her emotions but in the end she gave in.

24. Speak

Momo cried and Ichigo gave a touched smile when Ryuko said his first words which were Mama and Papa.

25. Exchange

Both made bento for each other and they watched the whole school grounds from the rooftop while eating their foods, finding it delicious.

26. Determined

As Momo wasn't good in P.E., Ichigo started teaching her other sports aside from basketball and she was 100% determined to become good at every sport for his sake.

27. Tragedy

When she was told by Ichigo's sisters about what happened to their mother and how it affected Ichigo, Momo couldn't help but shed tears out of sympathy.

28. Fortune

She was nervous when the fortune teller told her that their relationship will be one full of obstacles, but Ichigo told her that they will overcome those obstacles together.

29. Pray

Ichigo wasn't that much of a praying person, but once he went to a church and quietly thanked God for letting him experience happiness again.

30. Eternal

They know they won't live forever, but they hope that until they die they would continue being together so that they will forever be bound to one another in the afterlife.


End file.
